Karácsony
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Karácsonyi ajándék volt ez barátnőmnek, Rikinek. Nem mondhatok sokat róla, egy érdekes családi-baráti karácsonyi összejövetel az eredeti Hetalia karakterekkel, Melissával és Wikyvel.


Karácsony előestéjét ünnepli a világ, így a Vargas házban is nagy készülődés megy a karácsonyesti baráti vacsorára. Egyedül csak Róma nagypapa nem segített, ő épp szunyált az egyik fotelban. Kicsit sem zavarta, hogy rápakoltak ezer meg ezer karácsonyfadíszt, és még ugyanannyi szaloncukrot, amik majd a fára kerülnek. Ha addig Feliciano nem eszi meg. Remélhetőleg nem, mert ő kint süti az édességeket a konyhában, nővére segítségével. Wiky ugyan már kezdett az idegbaj szélére kerülni, mert Feliciano már vagy tizedjére borított ki és/vagy fel valamit. Ennek ellenére segítség volt, hsz ő legalább segített. Mindenki más a fát és a házat díszítette. Az, hogy lesz-e kaja mintha nem érdekelte volna őket. Pedig dehogynem érdekelte. Csak úgy gondolták, hogy majd Wiky megoldja, ügyes lány ő.  
>Percek múlva megjött a felmentő osztag a Carriedok személyében. Bár Antonio inkább ment pacsipartyt tartani Lovinoval, majd ő is a fán kezdett ügyködni. Melissa volt az, aki segített unokatestvéreinek. Kicsit ugyan sokkolta a konyhának már alig nevezhető látvány.<br>- Hát… Azt hiszem nem itt fogunk vacsorázni. – mondta nyugodtan. Nem volt az a nagyon kiakadós típus. Az esetek 90%-ában. Wiky lassan már nem is dagadozó, hanem felrobbanó homlokérrel zuttyant le az egyik csupa lisztes székre.  
>- Nem mondod? – sóhajtott, hogy próbálja nyugtatni magát. – Minden évben ez van. – morogta, ám Melissa nem nagyon figyelt rá. Azt vizslatta, hogy Feliciano vajon most megint kifogja borítani az egyik tál tartalmát, vagy ezúttal még el is töri az edényt.<br>- Feliciano tedd le azt a tálat! – kiáltott rá Wiky, de ez nem bizonyult jó ötletnek, mert Feli megijedt, és kiejtette a tárgyat a kezéből, ami nagy csörömpöléssel kismillió darabra tört szét a csempén.  
>- Szerintem legközelebb ne kiabálj. – szólalt fel bölcsen Meli. Wiky már csak kétségbeesetten lefejelte az előtte lévő asztalt.<br>- Feladom. Én ezt nem bírom idegileg. A papi meg bankkártyával nem fogja bírni, amit ez itt művel.  
>- Fogd fel a karácsony szellemében. A szándék a fontos.<br>- Meg az ép idegsejtek.  
>- Amik már nincsenek.<br>- Részletkérdés.  
>- Na, gyere kelj fel. Feli takarítsd le magad és pihenj egyet, jó?<br>- Ve~ Rendben van. – felelt e vidáman az olasz és már ment is dudorászva. Legalább neki jókedve van. Wiky feltápászkodott a székről és nekiálltak takarítani. Igaz, hogy kis kosz még fog keletkezni, de nem mindegy, hogy egy apró foltot kell majd utólag feltakarítani, vagy egy kocaólat.

Úgy röpke fél óra alatt tették ismét konyhának kinézővé a terepet. Nem volt egyszerű, de sikerült. Így már normális körülmények között tudták elkészíteni a süteményeket. Csak nehogy aztán Feliciano besértődjön, amiért nem szóltak, hogy segítsen, és nem segíthetett. Majd a díszítést rábízzák a mézeskalácsoknál.

Úgy 5 óra tájt jöttek meg a vendégek. Vagyis az osztálytársak, barátok. Wiky izgult, hogy mikor jön meg Ludwig. Feli Gilt várta, Meli meg Ivant. Mikor megjöttek, sorban a párjuk nyakába ugráltak. Még nem volt vacsoraidő, így leültek beszélgetni a nappaliban. Nyugodtan telt az idő, bár szócsata bőven előfordult, főleg Melissa és Natalia között. De verekedésig nem fajultak, mert még időben lenyugtatták őket. Elvégre a szeretet ünnepén nem illene összebunyózni.  
>Végül eljött a vacsora ideje. Mindenki izgatottan és korgó gyomorral várta, mi lesz a kaja. Körbeülték a nagyasztalt. Ugyanabban a hangulatban telt el a vacsora is.<p>

Vacsora után megint a nappaliban pihentek. Beszélgettek, eszegettek sütit, itták az üditőket meg a tojáslikőrt. Egészen az ajándékosztásig. Mindenki, aki odafért a fához, azonnal kereste a neki szánt ajándékokat, és tépte-szaggatta le róla a csomagolást, huzigálta a szalagokat, majd boldogan kiáltott fel, mikor kibukkant alóla az ajándéka. A fa körül és az egész szoba tele volt csomagolópapírcafatokkal és szalagdarabokkal. Az ide-oda ragadó celluxokról nem is beszélve. De mindenki boldog volt, és friss szerzeményeivel büszkélkedett. Meli kapott egy fehér plüssmedvét Ivantól, egy bicskát Lovitól, egy doboz mentolos bonbont Felitől, és még sorolhatnánk. Ám amit a papitól kapott, azt amint meglátta, elpirulva gyorsan visszacsomagolta, nehogy valaki meglássa. Wiky is kapott minden jót a tesóitól és a barátaitól. A plüsstől kezdve, a fülbevalón át egész az új pulcsiig mindenféle előkerült a csomagolásokból.  
>Az ajándékozás után jópáran elhagyták a házat egy-két jókívánsággal, de így is maradtak még ott. Ivan, Wiky, Feli, Lovi, a papi, Meli, Anti, Ludwig, Gil és a kicsit azért morcos Nata maradtak ott. Natalia megfogadta, hogy addig ő ki nem teszi a lábát a házból, amíg Ivan is marad. Kitartó egy lány.<br>Ami csak később derült ki, az az volt, hogy Lovi sunyin minden ajtóra felakasztott egy-egy fagyöngyöt, így bárki, aki elment valamelyik alatt, puszit kellett adjon a közelében lévőnek. Ha szerelmes pár, akkor csókot. Így Lovino egész este azzal szórakozott, hogy ha valaki az egyik ajtó felé vette az irányt, akkor felpattant és ő lett az a bizonyos személy, aki csókot kapott. De a többieket is szívatta ezzel. A legviccesebb az volt, amikor Melissát és Nataliát vette rá az arcrapuszira. A két lány először fintorgott meg mérgesen méregette magát, de belátták, hogy nem szabadulnak Lovinotól, amíg nem teszik meg, így egy gyors cuppanás után, mindketten sietve mentek a dolgukra. Amikor Róma nagypapa rájött Lovino játékára, ő is beszállt. Ezzel csak az volt a gáz, hogy sokszor mindketten egyszerre értek oda, és Lovino meg papi is sok puszit váltott egymással. Egy idő után viszont ezt megunták. Így már nem is volt annyira mulatságos. Voltak azonban olyanok, akiknek nem kellett fagyöngy a csókhoz. Meli és Ivan meg Feli és Gil lazán elfoglalták magukat. Papi meg ezt leste leplezetlenül, Lovi meg ezért morgott.

Vidáman telt el az este, de előbb vagy utóbb, mindenkinek haza kellett mennie. A búcsúzásnál Ludwig maradt utolsónak, Gilbert már kint várta nagykabátban.  
>- Öcsi siess már, még így is fázok! – morrant fel türelmetlenül toporogva.<br>- Jó-jó nyugi már. – sóhajtott Ludwig, aztán magához húzta Wikyt egy búcsúcsó a lány nem engedte el egyhamar, és jó hosszú csók lett belőle. Gil elfordult tőlük és inkább a Holdat bámulta.  
>- Ágyat ne hozzak esetleg? – szólt végül hátra úgy öt perc után. A gerlepár elvált egymástól. Wiky csillogó szemekkel nézett Ludwigra, aki ismét lehajolt egy csókra. Gil felmorrant.<br>- Oké, itt alszunk, engedjetek be!  
>De Ludwig is kezdett fázni, ezért végül elengedte Wikyt, intett a kezével, majd ment a bátyjához.<br>- Nyugi, megyünk már.  
>Gilbert a hazautat végigmorogta, de Ludwig oda se figyelt igazán rá, a gondolataiba merült. Közben Wiky boldogan hajtotta álomra a fejét a gyors zuhany és fogmosás után. Az sem zavarta, hogy a szomszéd szobában Lovino és Feliciano megint bunyóztak, és természetesen az öccse állt megint vesztésre. Ám hamar lerendeződtek a dolgok, és nyugalom borult a házra. Nekik jól telt a karácsony első napja.<p> 


End file.
